1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multifunctional printer and an automatically opening or closing cover device, and more particularly, to a multifunctional printer using an automatically opening or closing cover device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information society arrives, office automation equipment such as scanners, photocopiers or printers are disposed in offices, and users may perform secretarial processing operations using the office automation equipment. It should be noted that when disposed in the office, the aforesaid various kinds of office automation equipment occupy a great deal of space. As a result, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) integrated with functions such as copying, printing, and scanning is developed to resolve the above problem.
In current MFPs, most of the covers relative to housings may be opened automatically through the control of software or mechanism so as to allow the output of papers, but the covers require to be manually closed by the users.